1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat frames supporting a seat pad and seat back. Most particularly, the invention relates to seat frames, finding particular but not exclusive utility for wheelchairs with reclining and tilting seats.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Seat frames for wheel chairs serve to mount the wheelchair seat on the wheelchair frame and enable the seat to be stationary, tilted or reclined. Wheelchair seats are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,295 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,471.